justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Addicted To You
|artist = ( |Uncredited}}) |year = 2013 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = to to (Beta) |gc = |lc = Turquoise |nogm = 4 (Classic) 4 (Mashup) |mashup = Black Light (November Unlockable) |pictos= 97 (Classic) 62 (Mashup) |perf= Juliana Herrera |nowc = AddictedToYou}}"Addicted To You" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a woman who appears to be a gymnast or ballet dancer. She is wearing orange glittery leggings and a peach long sleeved crop top. During the chorus, her color palette changes and her clothes become indigo and dark pink. At the end, she disintegrates into gold dust. Background The background is black and contains flying lit-up dots. The dots spread across the floor and surround the dancer. They are orange when the dancer's mostly orange and purple, and red when the dancer is mostly purple. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Raise both of your arms, and bring them down while walking to the right. Addictedtoyou gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Addictedtoyou gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup There are 4 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Bring up both of your hands while kneeling. (Don’t You Worry Child) Gold Moves 2 and 4: Bend your knees while leaning your arm inwards. (Hey Boy Hey Girl) Dontyouworrydlc gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (Don’t You Worry Child) Addictedtoyoumu gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 and 3 in-game Heyboy gm 1.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 (Hey Boy Hey Girl) Addictedtoyoumu gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 and 4 in-game Mashup Addicted To You has a Mashup with the theme Black Light. It features dark dancers that change color or are always well. This is unlockable only in November. Dancers GM# - indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move's number. * ''Addicted To You '' * Idealistic '' * ''Don’t You Worry Child GM1 * Hey Boy Hey Girl GM2 * Idealistic * Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * Just Dance * Don’t You Worry Child GM3 * Hey Boy Hey Girl GM4 * Idealistic * Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * Just Dance * ''Addicted To You '' Community Remix Addicted To You has a Community Remix. The following are featured: *xConiigonz90 Chile *TheFairyDina France *ESTROG3N SH3ELLS USA *GiannisInLove Greece *gomezorante Mexico *CarlosShadow7 Portugal *STek793thuggBL USA *weglaslaun Canada *Tulioakar96 Brazil *XxGenesisMCxX Spain *littlesiha USA *Ferch12 Mexico *Yisus88 USA *VargaKids USA *SludgyRanger20 Taiwan *AaZzlano USA *Pnut_Buttr314 USA *Captionjohn France Appearances in Mashups Addicted To You appears in the following Mashup: * Addicted To You (Black Light) * I'm An Albatraoz (Merry Go Round) * Stadium Flow (High Energy Girls) Trivia * Addicted To You is the second song by Avicii in the series. * When the Mashup is played, the Addicted To You coach may be seen disappearing at the beginning of the routine. * In the URL number 20150115_1722, Addicted To You was removed from the Just Dance Now files. It was unknown why it was removed. It was later re-added to the files in the URL number 20150928_1740. * A typo is visible in Ubisoft’s announcement of the track’s Community Remix. In the announcement image, Avicii’s name is misspelled as Aviici. * Addicted To You is one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T * Because Idealistic does not have pictograms at the start of its routine, new pictograms were created for the coach's appearance in the Mashup. ** However, they do not appear in the Stadium Flow Mashup, in which the same part of that routine is used. * A pictogram of the Classic routine is in Just Dance 2016 style (its white outline is thinner than all other pictograms). * There is an error at the end of the routine; when the dancer drops down to the floor, her hair will completely lose detail. * When Hey Boy Hey Girl does his Gold Move in the Mash-Up, the effect and pictogram are late. ** If the Gold Move is performed in time with the coach, an "X" will be scored; if the Gold Move is done in time with the late pictogram, a "YEAH" is scored. *In the beginning of the Classic routine the coach is transparent, but at the beginning of the Mashup she is fully visible. * The Mashup for the song is found in its Zip file on the Just Dance Now Server, along with I Love It, Maps and Problem. Gallery Game Files Addictedtoyou.jpg|''Addicted To You'' Addictedtoyoumu.png|''Addicted To You'' (Mashup) Addictedtoyou cover albumcoach.png| album coach Addictedtoyoumu_cover.png|''Addicted To You'' (Mashup) cover Addictedtoyou p1 ava.png| avatar Addictedtoyou pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Addictedtoyou routinemenu.png|Routine selection menu Addictedtoyou coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen (Classic) Addictedtoyoumu coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen (Mashup) Promotional Images Addictedtoyoucmu promo.jpg|Community Remix promotional poster Beta Elements Addictedtoyou beta picto 1.png|Unused pictogram 1 Addictedtoyou beta picto 2.png|Unused pictogram 2 Others Addictedtoyou thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Addictedtoyou thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Addictedtoyou hair glitch.png|The missing hair detail error PlaceholderPictogram.png|Placeholder pictogram Addictedtoyou teaser gameplay.png|Teaser gameplay Videos Official Music Video Avicii - Addicted To You Teasers Addicted To You - Gameplay Teaser (US) Addicted To You - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Addicted To You - Just Dance 2015 Addicted To You (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 Addicted To You (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation de:Addicted To Youes:Addicted To Youtl:Addicted To You Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs by Avicii Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2015 Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Deceased Artists